We'll finish what we started
by ReversedLolita
Summary: Olivia unintentionally starts something with a woman she'd never realised could be so feisty; this blonde is definately giving her a run for her money.
1. Part I

**This story will be a two-part oneshot; soo a twoshot?**

**...**

"Liv?"

"Rollins, I'm busy, I can't talk right now." Olivia called back, rushing into the elevator.

The blonde had been hounding her all day, on and off for the last week. She reached for the buttons hastily, pressing for the ground so she may gain her escape, but Amanda was quick; she caught the closing door with a smile and slid into the near void elevator.

"I have to be in court." Olivia groaned, closing her eyes in frustration.

"God Liv! I only need a minute." Amanda chirped.

Amanda had the persistence of a small child in the candy isle of a supermarket; it was really starting to get on Olivia's nerves.

"What?" Olivia sighed, fingers moving to massage her temples where yet another Amanda induced headache was forming.

If Amanda noticed Olivia's annoyance at all then she didn't let on in the slightest, instead continuing to rant with the occasional slip of her country drawl that had become almost endearing to anyone that _wasn't_ Olivia.

"...and so I think he did it because, I mean, he's got no alibi other than that of his criminal mother that no one with a head thinner than a brick would trust. He fits the description that Nadia and Elise gave us, I know that Greta's is kind of shaky but she was drugged and I will admit that's new for him but I am still convinced it's the same guy, all we need is a warrant for the DNA sample and then..."

Amanda was suddenly silenced by Olivia's lips against her own in a hasty kiss that left Amanda struggling for breath against the elevator wall, elbow hitting several buttons in its path.

"Thank god that shut you up." Olivia breathed as she broke the kiss and took a few steps back from Amanda, relief of silence wavering over her, as though nothing had just occurred.

Amanda remained silent, back only millimetres shy of the wall, within the now still elevator.

"I need to get to court; could you Amanda?" Olivia requested impatiently, motioning to the button that would start the elevator again.

Amanda remained motionless still, eyes fixated on a spot blocked by Olivia's abdomen. Olivia continued to grow impatient, eventually approaching the younger woman so that she may gain access to the wall behind.

"Can you at least move?" Olivia questioned irritably.

As Olivia grasped Amanda's shoulder with the intention of moving her, she gained the direct stare of the young, blonde detective. Their eyes locked, Olivia's hand unmoving from her shoulder, though grip growing significantly softer until it became more a caress. Olivia had to admit that she hadn't _only _kissed Amanda to shut her up. Well, she _had _but it wasn't the first time she had thought about it. Amanda's large blue-green eyes followed Olivia's own movements as she trailed her vision from the flushed and heaving breasts of the woman in front of her, up curve of her neck and over the path of her cheek, back up to the doe-like eyes that entranced her. Olivia's body moved closer, hand sliding softly from Amanda's shoulder, down to clasp her wrist, olive fingers sliding gently across Amanda's slender, creamy hand. Olivia hesitated, her other hand winding around Amanda's waist, under the leather of her jacket, fingers teasing at the fabric of her tank top. Olivia could feel the rise and fall of Amanda's breasts against her own, surely fuelling her heartbeat. They both hesitated now, this time Amanda pulling Olivia's lips to her own. Amanda wound her thumbs beneath Olivia's shirt collar, nails scraping lightly against the taut skin, fingers pulling the woman closer via the black cotton scrunched between her fingers. Their kiss deepened, Amanda relishing the guttural moan that Olivia released, as their tongues melded together, Olivia sucking on the blonde's lip tenderly before nipping on her tongue. Olivia moved to push Amanda's back against the closed elevator doors, a quiet thud signalling her contact with its shining surface. The kiss broke, Amanda's chest heaving as she pulled at the brunette's shirt, several buttons flying free across the floor. The olive curvature of voluptuous cleavage attracted Amanda's attention as she felt her mouth go dry with the anticipation of wrapping her mouth around a coffee coloured nipple. Olivia watched on, amused, as Amanda licked her lips and traced her eyes across the brunette's curves; a glistening hunger brazing over Amanda's eyes.

"I have to wear this shirt to court you know?" Olivia whispered, breaking the heavy silence between them.

She ran her finger across the exposed skin of Amanda's waist, aiming to regain the blonde's full attention. Eyes hooked again, kiss ignited briskly before Amanda trailed lips across Olivia's jawbone and down to her ample chest.

"I'll buy you a new shirt." Amanda breathed, laying another heated kiss, sucking on a portion of Olivia's left breast.

Her hands wandered up Olivia's strong stomach, caressing her ribs, and dragging her nails painfully across the woman's side. Olivia's skin quivered beneath the blonde's touch, a strangled moan flowing involuntarily from her lips at the tension released by Amanda's nails, as she travelled upwards to olive breasts.

"There won't be time." Olivia choked, pulling Amanda's body closer, grasping the blonde's arse.

This action caused the two to stumble slightly, knocking a phone from its hook where it dangled and clanked against the wall. Olivia hesitated this time, releasing Amanda from her grip and taking a step away. Her hair had come loose from its clip, splaying around her face, breasts bulging from her broken shirt and face flushed. Amanda wanted to speak but she couldn't find the words, Olivia couldn't think straight. Amanda caught her eye again, approaching cautiously before sealing them back together with a heated kiss. As she felt Olivia relax, the blonde released her own tension, inhibiting her strength and close to throwing Olivia against the wall. She did. Her palms flat against the detective's shoulders, raging hunger within her stomach. She searched for Olivia's remaining buttons, slowly, painfully, each one popping from its place until the shirt hung loosely on Olivia's shoulders. Olivia reached for the blonde, only to have her hands restrained by her wrists and held above her head. Shock crossed her face; she had not expected Amanda to have so much strength.

"You started this; I'm going to finish it." Amanda breathed, as though reading Olivia's mind.

If she hadn't been so full of desire then Olivia would have objected but she couldn't, the fire in her veins pulled her towards Amanda, an exhaustion of pure need. Amanda grinned before unhooking Olivia's bra at the front, clasp snapping open, revealing a pair of luscious breasts free from their confines. Now unclipped, the black lace accompanied its owner's shirt, hanging loosely across olive toned shoulders. Amanda released Olivia's wrists, tracing a path with her nails until she reached Olivia's neck, leaving an angry red mark that elicited a hiss from Olivia's teeth. Olivia exhaled again, unsure whether her body had reacted to the pleasure or the pain. Amanda toyed with one breast as she suckled on another, tongue flicking across Olivia's straining nipple before she bit down slightly, Olivia cried out, hands winding themselves into Amanda's hair. Amanda continued kissing her way across the painful rise and fall of olive skin that rippled in pleasure at her every touch, tongue dipping into Olivia's bellybutton and trailing all the way down to the waistband of her jeans. Olivia's fingers wound themselves deeper, scratching at her scalp, as Amanda dextrously slid off the belt that would usually hold Olivia's gun and handcuffs. She pulled each button from its place before the clicking sound of a zip filled their ears. Olivia gasped, first at the intrusion of cold air as Amanda slid the jeans down her thighs, second as Amanda's fingers slid across the wetness of fabric shielding her core, Amanda smiled. The whole thing was surreal, they had only imagined each other this way in the most private parts of their existence, and Amanda had never imagined making the brunette as vulnerable as she was now. Olivia hardly ever gave her the time of day, but she'd been patient, persistent, unwilling to go unnoticed by the gorgeous woman before her. Olivia _had _noticed her, from the moment she arrived; the blonde had caught her eye and her intrigue.

"Manda..." Olivia breathed, eyes closed, savouring every sensation.

Amanda grinned to herself as she slid her hands up the length of the detective's legs. Her fingers wandered from the thin ankles all the way up to Olivia's muscular legs, fingers catching in the crook of the brunette's knee before her thumbs trailed softly inside the woman's thighs. Olivia's heat radiated against her as she slipped aside black panties to reveal a wet core. Her fingers grazed across Olivia's wet opening, eliciting a tantalising moan that filled their tiny space. It caused Amanda to become bold, leaning into Olivia, as she gripped at Olivia's hips, nails digging softly into their sensitive flesh. Her tongue darted into Olivia's warmth, causing the brunette above her to almost collapse. Amanda expected Olivia to stop her, push her away, but she quickly became aware of how much wetter Olivia had become and how wobbly Olivia's legs were. A satisfied moan released from Olivia's lips as she supported herself on Amanda's shoulders. Amanda wound her hands around Olivia's legs, pulling the woman into her, holding her up as she continued.

"Ma...Manda..." Olivia moaned another catching in her throat, as she dug her nails into Amanda's jacket.

Amanda could feel the strength of Olivia's hold but knew that she was holding back, the woman was so much stronger than her, she had imagined Olivia being the dominant kind despite loving power herself, especially against a woman she knew to be so strong. She guessed that the idea had taken her because of how no-nonsense, kickass, and just uniquely _her _that Olivia was.

"Liv?" Amanda whispered, hot breath sending a shiver inside Olivia.

"Mngh..." The brunette groaned.

"Nothing." Amanda smiled before flicking her tongue across Olivia's swollen clit.

Olivia's body shook, Amanda began swirling her tongue around the swollen bud until the brunette gained release. A guttural moan escaped from the very pit of Olivia's desire, she collapsed, body quivering with overwhelming sensations as Amanda guided her fall. Amanda straddled the brunette, kissing her neck softly, blonde tresses tickling at Olivia's exposed chest. Olivia opened her eyes, gaze falling softly against the beautiful, southern, blonde who often annoyed her more than anything; but Olivia managed nothing less than affection as she watched the large blue-green eyes gaze at her with more appreciation than any she had ever encountered.

"Amanda?" She whispered.

Amanda looked up to see chocolate eyes searching her form, every angle of her face, before olive fingers grasped at her chin. Their lips melded in a soft kiss, broken only by the sudden jolt of the restarting elevator.

"Shit!"

Olivia grasped at her pants, pulling them quickly before tackling their remaining difficulties. Amanda aided in the redoing of her bra and buttons with perfect time to rearrange themselves to a point they had been before this morning. As the doors creaked open a crowd of worried onlookers cast their curious eyes upon the women before them. Among the many faces were that of Cragen, Nick and Fin; all of which reeled with the anticipation of a response.

"Are you two aright?" Cragen asked finally, breaking the thick silence that loomed upon them.

"More than." Olivia smiled awkwardly. "But Cabot is gonna have my arse if I don't at least show up in court today." She finished with a wave and rush towards the building doors, a trail of eyes following her departure.

Eyes focussed back to Amanda who now stood alone in the elevator, praying for a way out.

"We tried to call." Fin said suddenly.

"Mine's flat." Amanda shrugged. "Liv must have left hers upstairs."

"The service phone?" Nick questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Amanda's head turned slightly, vaguely remembering the two of them knocking it from its place. She shrugged again, trying to fight off a grin that had permanently attached itself to their experience in the elevator.

"Anyway." Amanda sighed. "I hope it doesn't happen again, I better take Liv's phone to her."

Amanda's grin as she left the crowd, just like Olivia's exposed cleavage and mysterious red marks, had not gone unnoticed by Fin; he even chuckled to himself, earning a disapproving glare from Amaro. He had wondered how long this would take.

**...**

**I would super appreciate reviews! Once I have five I will post the next chapter (:**


	2. Part II

**The second and final part to this piece**

**...**

Olivia yawned, keys jangling in the palm of her hand, as she stretched before exiting the elevator.

"You forgot this." Came a smooth voice.

A smile spread across Olivia's face as she recognised the sound having come from Amanda who leant casually against the doorframe of her apartment.

"And you just _needed _to return it?" Olivia teased with a raise of her eyebrow, taking the phone from Amanda's waiting hand.

Amanda bit her lip, a half smile producing a small dimple on her cheek; enticing Olivia to trail a finger softly across the younger woman's collar bone until it reached the triangular hook of her zipped jacket.

"Come inside?" Olivia whispered hopefully, eyes still fixated upon the dip of Amanda's chest.

She nodded, allowing the brunette that stood before her to unlock the apartment, following her inside.

"Nice coat." Amanda commented as she watched Olivia throw it across the couch.

"I couldn't exactly attend court looking like this." She laughed, motioning to her rather displayed cleavage.

"So you bought a new coat?"

"No." She shook her head. "I borrowed one from Alex, or more, she _made _me borrow it." Olivia chuckled.

"So she _did _have your arse?" Amanda laughed playfully in response, following Olivia into the kitchen.

"More so for the marks on my neck."

Olivia turned, bearing the smooth olive skin of her neck's right side to reveal a series of crimson nail marks, inflicted by Amanda in their earlier activities. Amanda smirked.

"Okay, now I owe you twice."

"I'll let it slide." Olivia winked as she retrieved two wine glasses from the cupboard.

Amanda tried to keep her breathing quiet, leaning against Olivia's island counter, finding that every move the brunette made would have her thinking of earlier.

"White or red?"

"Whatever you're having." She shrugged.

Olivia smiled, taking one glass back to the cupboard and exchanging it for a beer from her fridge. She poured herself a glass of red and cracked open Amanda's bottle before handing it to the curious woman before her.

"How'd you know?" She asked, taking a swig, amber liquid tingling her tastebuds.

"I notice things." Olivia shrugged, swirling her glass between the tips of her fingers, eyes following the liquids movement.

"I do like wine, you know?" Amanda grinned, taking another sip.

Olivia stopped, took a light mouthful before placing her glass back upon the bench, eyes flicking upwards to catch Amanda's.

"But you _prefer _beer."

They stood that way for a while, comfortable to drink in the lulled silence that fitted neatly between them, neither one feeling the need for words. Amanda found herself searching the apartment, she'd been here with Nick and Fin before but never inside; it was quaint, homier than she had expected, clean with only a few stray items. It was clear what kind of life Olivia led, just like the rest of them, hardly ever at home and so everything just stayed the way it was, gathering a thin layer of dust that would be removed when appropriate. Her eyes continued to follow the apartment's trail through the living and dining room area, gaze crossing a blanket on the couch that screamed a familiarity of sleepless nights akin to her own couch with her, until she stopped on a doorway that hovered slightly ajar not far up the hallway.

"That's the bedroom." Olivia grinned, finishing the final sip of her wine.

She had followed Amanda's line of sight from the very beginning, her eyes focussed upon the girl's every movement. Amanda turned, bow lips forming an embarrassed smile as a hint or blush flamed at her cheeks.

"Just, you know, if you were wondering." Olivia added with a smirk.

Olivia pushed her glass aside, wandering around the island counter until she stood centimetres' before Amanda; the blonde's chest rising and falling against her own. Amanda's eyes fixated upon the older woman's wine stained lips, unconsciously licking her own slightly.

"Are you okay?" Olivia whispered, slender fingers moving from Amanda's ribs to the front of her hips; covered by the same caramel leather as earlier.

Amanda breathed deeply, trying to relax despite the quickened pace of her heart, as she felt one of Olivia's fingers slip beneath her clothing to caress at the taut skin across the bone of her hip.

"Mm..." She breathed.

"You weren't this nervous earlier." The brunette commented lightly, her other hand moving to brush a blonde tress behind Amanda's ear.

Her finger lingered on the beginning of Amanda's cheek as she felt the younger detective lean into her touch.

"We weren't in your apartment earlier." Amanda breathed deeply, eyes closing momentarily as Olivia slid a finger down and under the line of her jaw.

"You can leave if you want." Olivia offered quietly, brunette waves folding over Amanda's shoulder, as the heat of her breath prickled at the girl's neck.

"N...no..." Amanda stuttered as she felt Olivia's lips connect lightly with her neck, a hand sliding down her jacket zipper with a steady click.

"Relax." Olivia breathed as the caramel leather spread apart.

As she turned her eyes to Amanda's torso she stepped back with a grin.

"You weren't wearing that earlier." She commented, eyebrows rising as she gazed at the too-large-for-Amanda cotton button up.

"It was the closest I could find to the one you're wearing now." Amanda mumbled, afraid she'd picked something that Olivia wouldn't like.

Olivia closed the gap between them, sliding the leather down Amanda's arms slowly; the blonde following every movement of her fingers as the jacket fell to the floor in a soft heap. She gasped at the sudden cold across her chest as Olivia proceeded to pull each button from its place until it too could be removed. As Olivia ran hands across the defined shoulders of the woman across from her, Amanda leant in, capturing the brunette in a melting kiss. Olivia growled as Amanda nipped at her lip, hastily pushing her to the benches edge and throwing her atop it; empty wine glass clattering to the floor with a smash. Both women ignored it, their lips pressed so tightly that no single thing could have split them apart. Olivia's hands grasped at the blonde's toned thighs, Amanda responding by pulling Olivia further into her.

"Mngh... room... bed..." Amanda panted.

Olivia nodded her head, pulling Amanda from the bench and practically dragging her to the bedroom. They stopped in the doorway, Olivia supporting herself on its frame as Amanda's eyes traced over the dishevelled blankets and clothes littering the room; she smiled, it screamed Olivia. Her eyes travelled back to the older detective, whose chest heaved a pair of luxurious olive breasts at a rapid yet steady rhythm as her chocolate eyes pulled Amanda back. Olivia's hands guided Amanda's to the remaining buttons of her own shirt, tracing over each slender bone as they worked their way down. As Amanda reached for the buttons of Olivia's jeans she was promptly stopped with a rough grip to her wrists, Olivia turning the two so that Amanda's spine aligned with the frame; her wrists restrained against the wall. Her eyes flicked first the tight fingers encircling her before locking again with Olivia's now hungry gaze.

"You were holding back earlier." Amanda breathed.

"I was." Olivia replied, her grip on Amanda loosening slightly.

"It's okay." Amanda assured hastily. "I just, I know how strong you are and I thought..." Amanda trailed off, blush dappering her cheeks.

Olivia still looked slightly uncertain and so Amanda leant forward and kissed her softly, lips parting quietly with slow and steady breath

"You won't hurt me." She whispered. "I promise." She breathed, kissing down Olivia's jaw line.

She pressed herself to Amanda, holding back only moments before moving them to the bed where she lay Amanda down and straddled her; chestnut locks splaying across her lover's cheek.

"So..." She began, running a teasing finger down the valley of Amanda's breasts. "You imagined me stronger?"

"A little." Amanda admitted, her nails trailing down the ridges of Olivia's spine until they hooked beneath the waistband of her jeans.

"I guess you caught me detective." Olivia grinned, biting at her lower lip.

"Mngh..." Amanda quivered as she felt Olivia roll against her hips, instincts willing her to raise herself towards the woman atop her despite being pushed back down.

"Close your eyes." Olivia commanded with a flick of her tongue inside the shell of Amanda's ear.

Amanda breathed deeply, her eyes closing tightly as she moved her head to the side, taking in the scent of Olivia's clean smelling sheets. She listened to each sound, trying to place them as her mind bubbled with intrigue and anticipation. At the resounding clink of metal, followed closely by a cold trail up her abdomen, she fought not to open her eyes; though her lids stretched tighter across them. Olivia watched the cuffs rise and fall across the path of Amanda's body, in time with her breathing, until she snapped them closed around her wrists. At this Amanda faltered, her eyes shot open for brief moments, nothing becoming visible to her other than a series of straining white dots.

"Keep them closed." Olivia breathed sternly, though she allowed her finger to stroke a tender trail across the blonde's smooth cheek.

Amanda obeyed, though flexed her fingers, feeling the cool steel nipping against her inner wrist. A slight moan of protest escaping her lips as she felt Olivia slide from her hips, her own rising upwards in a deep craving of contact.

"Calm down buttercup." Olivia laughed, squeezing Amanda's thigh reassuringly.

Amanda breathed, trying to pace herself. She could feel the burning sensation had already built between her thighs, trying not to cross her legs for some relief. Olivia unbuttoned her jeans, tugging them down her hips and onto the floor before sliding her body across Amanda's to do the same. At the release of three buttons in what seemed a singular 'pop' followed by the clicking zip, Amanda was free of her own jeans, promptly aware of Olivia's straddling weight atop her thighs once more; accompanied by a radiating heat from Olivia's core. Amanda strained against her new bonds, weight shifting beneath the brunette who could feel a familiar pressure building within her lower abdomen.

"Shhh..." She whispered, ceasing the blonde's movements with a gentle touch to the sensitive flesh of Amanda's wrists. "Open your eyes."

Amanda did so, casting them directly on Olivia. At first her vision was fuzzy, not allowing a clear view, as she steadied out Olivia's tousled chestnut waves caught her eye as they flowed down her shoulders to reveal the toned muscles that scattered her olive skin.

"You're staring." Olivia breathed after moments of silence.

Amanda tried to form words but her throat was dry, coming out as nothing more than a whimper before she swallowed slightly.

"You're beautiful."

Olivia blushed, her eyes averting for a moment; Amanda sensed the discomfort and so shifted her own eyes up towards the silver cuffs around her wrists.

"You didn't have these on your belt earlier; I saw them in your desk draw, right next to your gun."

"Has someone been peeking in my desk?" Olivia smiled, her hand tugging at the strap of Amanda's bra. "Besides." She breathed, tugging the other down. "I always keep spares." She winked, lifting the blonde up slightly where she snapped the clip and removed the item previously holding Amanda's milky coloured breasts.

"In the bedroom detective? My, my..." Amanda released with a struggled breath as Olivia pinched at one of her nipples teasingly.

"You're not _chastising _me are you Amanda?" Olivia growled, feigning annoyance; the younger woman's name slipping from her tongue just as easily as it came.

"Not at all." Amanda choked, Olivia's nails tugging at her harder.

"Good." Olivia replied promptly, lowering her head to one of Amanda's breasts. "Because I'm in charge."

After enunciating her last syllable, Olivia allowed a tongue to flick across Amanda's nipple, eliciting a tantalising moan from the woman's pretty pink lips. Olivia grinned as she popped that same nipple into her mouth, suckling on it roughly as her other hand pinched at Amanda's right breast. Out of instinct, Amanda attempted to push her hips upwards towards Olivia, craving the contact she wasn't being given; quickly greeted by Olivia raising her own hips too far away.

"Uh, uh, uh... Bad girl." She scolded; pushing Amanda down with one nipple still grasped between the tips of her nails.

"Ah..." Amanda breathed as two droplet of blood appeared, sliding down the side of her breast.

Amanda hissed, her eyes closing briefly, but Olivia could feel the heat radiating from her centre.

"Now." Olivia whispered, leaning her face so it hovered inches above her lover's. "Are you going to _behave_?"

She had whispered the final word into Amanda's ear, accompanied by a fleeting pressure to the girl's hips, causing her breath to hitch before she bit down on her own lip fiercely and nodded. She craved contact for release so badly that she felt she would explode if denied it for too much longer. Olivia grinned, she did often enjoy power but found herself highly conscious of enjoying it _too _much; at this point Amanda would have obeyed her every whim and she would be lying if ever she claimed that it didn't turn her on. Olivia finished her thought with a heated kiss to the beginning of Amanda's jaw before trailing them down the blonde's body. As one of her hands travelled across Amanda's side, she was greeted with a sudden jerk and a slight squeal, the younger detective quickly silencing herself with a breath.

"Ticklish?" Olivia hummed into the valley of Amanda's breasts, surprise evident in her voice.

"Ya... yes." Amanda stuttered as Olivia continued to kiss down the muscular curves of her stomach.

Olivia laughed, allowing the point of her nails to scratch lightly at the sensitive spot once more before following the rest of her body. Her slender olive fingers met at the hem of Amanda's underwear. Olivia could feel the quiver of every muscle beneath her fingers as she massaged Amanda's inner thighs, drawing out anticipation in the craving woman below her.

"Pl... please." Amanda begged as Olivia's finger hooked beneath her panties.

"Pardon?" Olivia questioned playfully as she tugged on the thin fabric around Amanda's waist.

"Please _detective_." Amanda bit.

No sooner had Olivia's title left her lips, had the brunette slipped her finger beneath the wet fabric and inside her. Amanda growled as Olivia's palm grazed against her clit, trying to push herself upwards once more.

"Calm down Georgia peach." Olivia teased before allowing their tongues to meld together as she slid another finger into Amanda's heat.

Amanda's body quivered as she was pulled into Olivia's hand; the brunette's thumb sliding over her clit as fingers moved inside her. The pressure inside her built as she began straining harder against the bonds as they bruised her creamy wrists, longing to reach out and touch the shimmering olive skin of the woman atop her. Olivia could feel Amanda getting closer and closer until the muscles of the blonde's core were contracted around her fingers so tight she couldn't move. With a lingering kiss to her neck and a final brush across her clit, Amanda came, crying out exhaustedly as she fell back into the mattress, her back no longer arched.

"Would you like me to take the cuffs off?" Olivia breathed, airs rising on Amanda's neck.

At first, Amanda didn't reply. She simply couldn't fathom the words.

"Yes?" Olivia questioned. "Or no?"

"Ya... yes..." Amanda whispered, breath hitching in her throat.

Olivia slid her body upwards, hovering over Amanda's limp form as she undid the silver cuffs and threw them away. Amanda's wrists were bruised purple and so she ran a light finger across each before kissing their underside gently. Amanda whimpered and so Olivia lingered, placing a second kiss on each before sliding back down. Amanda turned herself to face the glistening brunette, chestnut waves framing her face as they slid muscular shoulders. Their lips connected tenderly, Olivia sliding her hand down Amanda's jaw and back behind her neck.

"Liv..." Amanda exhaled, breaking the kiss before burying her head within the crook of Olivia's neck.

Olivia responded by running her fingers through Amanda's hair, the blonde's teeth grazing gently across her shoulder before they both flopped down on the bed, both exhausted.

"Amanda?" Olivia smiled suddenly, causing the woman beside her to turn. "I _always_ finish what I started."

**...**

**I would super appreciate reviews! Also, I'm considering writing a full length Rolivia fic, what do you think?**


End file.
